<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Just a Little Longer by MarinetteAgresteBrand</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779570">Just a Little Longer</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand'>MarinetteAgresteBrand</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Miraculous Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste Is Sunshine, Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir Identity Reveal, Adrien Agreste/Marinette Dupain-Cheng Fluff, F/M, Fluff, Oblivious Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir, Quote: Just a friend (Miraculous Ladybug), TV Special: Miraculous World: New York, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, Wishful Thinking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:55:48</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,727</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26779570</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarinetteAgresteBrand/pseuds/MarinetteAgresteBrand</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Adrien finds himself spending time alone with with his friend, Marinette, in New York City.<br/>Together they experience a carriage ride drawn by pretty white horses, small dogs and kittens on their lap, and watching the sunset over Central Park all before taking the ferry ride to Liberty Island to participate in the French-American Friendship Week celebration!<br/>Pure Adrinette Fluff!<br/>Contains spoilers from Miraculous World: New York, United Heroez</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>115</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Just a Little Longer</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Thanks to Khanofallorcs for the beta read!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>         Adrien found himself walking with Marinette through Central Park, a smile on his face, happy at the fact that he was getting to spend some time with her. She was such a good friend; kind, thoughtful, sweet, funny— truly an everyday Ladybug. Stealing a glance at the girl beside him, her shiny midnight-colored locks shimmered in perfect contrast with the orange hue of the early evening skies. His expression softened at the sight in wonder how the sunset always seemed so beautiful when by her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Oh…” From her lips, the soft sound came forth. “How lovely…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “What is…?” Adrien followed Marinette’s glittering gaze to see a small carriage with pretty white horses letting down some passengers. “The carriage?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Yeah…” She sighed dreamily. “It’s like something out of a fairytale…magic to help take the heroine to the prince’s ball.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Marinette was a Purrincess after all; Adrien found himself chuckling at the thought. Adrien loved Disney movies, and although a white-horse drawn carriage wasn’t exactly as cool as a magic carpet, he couldn’t help but think maybe it didn’t have to be, if riding with the right company. Gently, he took her hand in his and brushed his lips against her fingers; the faintest hint of pink bloomed onto her cheeks. “Well then, Princess, shall we?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Puh— purr— Princess!” She chirped, the sound of her voice rising a few octaves.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Lifting his head, having half-expected her to pull away, he found himself surprised when she intertwined her fingers with his. “Marinette…? Do you—?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “I-I only want to ride if you’ll be my prince!” She suddenly blurted out, face absolutely flushed and out of breath. “A-Ah! I mean—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Having found the tenseness in his shoulders that he didn’t even know he had, dissipate, Adrien found himself breathing out a sigh of relief as her fingers laced tighter around his. “I think I can manage that.” After all, Marinette was an amazing friend and any guy would be lucky to be her prince even for a moment.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         After escorting her into a horse-drawn carriage like a princess from a fairytale, he took a seat to her left and began to hear his heart pounding in his chest. It was a rare occurrence to have her all to himself and if it wasn’t for her convincing his father, he wouldn’t have had the opportunity to go to NYC with her in the first place. There they were: Adrien and Marinette, alone, together. Adrien didn’t know what to do, didn’t know what to say, but all he did  know was…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         He wanted the magic between them to last just a little longer.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Anxious, Marinette’s gaze shifted from Adrien’s face and down to her lap, her clammy hands opening and closing. When he placed a hand over her shoulder to pull her close, her eyes widened before having shot her head up to face him. “A-Ah… Adrien?” She babbled his name, bug-eyed.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Careful, it might be a bumpy ride and I wouldn’t want you to fall.” His eyes were bright, intentions pure, and gentle touch a gesture made out of true concern for her well being.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Adrien’s heart was beating so rapidly that he was afraid she could hear it. A part of him wanted to tell her that somehow he felt like he was the one falling…</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         So lost in his thoughts, the ride oddly smooth as if flying, Adrien didn’t realize that, before he knew it, they’d already circled the park. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Removing his arm from her shoulder, he hopped off the carriage; she suddenly shivered at their parting.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Careful now, Princess.” Adrien gave all his effort into channeling the most princely smile he could manage as he held his hand out to her.</span>
</p><p><span>         Marinette scooted herself toward the edge of her seat, mumbling to herself that she needed to keep cool, that all she had to do was take his hand and— “Eep!” She tripped on the step and found herself falling. Clenching her eyelids shut, trying to brace herself for impact, she gasped in surprise when she realized she hadn’t hit pavement, but instead had fallen into his arms. “I— I’m so sorry!” She winced. “I—”</span><span><br/>
</span> <span>Adrien gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, almost having expected her signature clumsiness to kick in sooner or later. “Hey, no worries.” He said as he secured an arm beneath her knees and lifted her up. Marinette gasped at the sudden motion and threw her arms around his neck. “This gives me the chance to try out that princess carry I see them do all the time in anime.” He mused at the opportunity as he started walking toward a bench not too far away.</span></p><p>
  <span>         “W-Wah…” Marinette noised as she hid her face against his chest; his scent overwhelmed her senses. “You smell so comforting like the same cologne I use to spray on my pillow at night.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “That’s good to hear.” Adrien took her words as a compliment, liking the idea of being as comforting as a pillow to her.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Inhaling deeper, Marinette snuggled against his chest before realizing that Adrien had sat down. Her eyes shot open and soon realized that she was sitting on his lap. “Ah!” She screamed before leaping backward and falling onto the green grass. “Ouch!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Completely concerned for her safety, he shot up from his seat. “Marinette!” Immediately, he ran to her side, placing a hand on the small of her back to help her sit up. “Are you okay?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Frustrated, she leapt back onto the bench. “Ye-yeah… you’re fine! I mean you’re not fine, I’m fine! Wait! Well, I mean you do look fine and I am fine, so we can be fine together and— ah!” Suddenly, a small dog appeared, nudging at her side.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Woof!” It barked, wagging it’s tail before licking Marinette’s cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Ack!” She noised as she grasped the dog’s face. “Stop!” She whined with laughter. “That tickles!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Sorry about that!” Said a local who was pushing a stroller. “My dog just loves cute girls!” They sighed, exasperated at their pet’s behavior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “W-Wah— what?” Marinette babbled as she smooshed at the doggo’s cheeks. “Normally I attract kitties, but I guess you are a pretty handsome boy, aren’t you?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         The dog barked again, tongue out as he panted, tail wagging in excitement as he felt Marinette scratch behind his ears. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “If you like cats…” The owner motioned toward the stroller. “You can pet these two if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Two adorable kittens peaked their heads out before extending their paws out to play as the dog settled itself to Adrien’s left.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Awww!” Marinette gushed, immediately scooping them into her arms. “How cute!” She squealed in excitement as she cradled them to her chest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         A pout formed on Adrien’s face as he watched Marinette scratch behind their ears, some part of him feeling jealous. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Adrien?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         At the call of his name, he snapped out of his thoughts, suddenly feeling a small weight on his lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “It isn’t fair that I keep them all to myself.” Marinette mused, placing the smaller kitten in her lap.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Adrien shifted his gaze down to his lap, a white kitten with blue eyes mewed, it’s gaze innocent, curious. “Alright, I’ll admit you are purrty.” He murmured before the feline leapt onto his shoulder. He held the cat securely as he petted it, feeling it nuzzle against his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Here, these are for you two love birds.” The pet owner smiled as they began to hand them each a warm pretzel. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Oh! Thank you.” Graciously, Adrien exchanged the kitten in his arms for the food. “Here, Marinette!” The tone was enthusiastic, blissfully unaware of how his friend was freaking out over how they’d been called </span>
  <em>
    <span>love birds</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “W-Wah—!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         The kitten in Marinette’s lap mewed before leaping up toward the stroller, tackling a pretzel out of his hand in the process. “Huh? Hey!” It fell onto the ground where it was immediately gobbled up by the white pup. After licking its lips in contentment, the dog took note of their surprised stares before giving them the cutest puppy-dog eyes it could manage, as if asking for forgiveness.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “No worries!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         The two teens just burst into a fit of giggles at fluffy cuteness as they said their goodbyes to the kind stranger.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “We can just share like last time!” Adrien said, untwisting the knot in half. “Food somehow always seems to taste better when shared with friends.” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Marinette flashed him a relieved smile, before taking her half. “As your friend… I’m happy we get to spend time like this together, Adrien.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Despite the sun having begun to further set, Adrien felt warm, his heartbeat still faintly drumming in his ears as he gazed at the girl beside him. He couldn’t help but think she looked so lovely when she smiled. Marinette was amazing, sweet, passionate, kind— a true friend. The sight of her against the sunset sky, humming in contentment as she ate— it was beautiful, and deep down he couldn’t help but want to commit this image of her, this moment with her to his memory. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Me too, Marinette…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         After they finished their snack, they decided to watch the sunset just a little longer. Despite being under the same shared sky as Paris, Adrien felt that somehow there was something different about watching the sun go down with Marinette in New York. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Hey, Adrien…” Marinette eventually spoke in a hushed tone. "There's something I've been wanting to tell you..."</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Adrien turned to face her, watching in awe as her bangs fluttered with the slightest gust of wind. “Yes, Marinette?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Marinette, who had been clenching her fists the whole time looked directly at him before taking in a deep breath. “It’s finally become clear to me that I—” Her sentence was suddenly interrupted by the sound of her phone’s ringtone. With a small sigh and furrowed brows, she eventually answered it. “Hello?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Where have you guys been? It’s almost time for roll call!” Alya could be heard through the phone’s speaker.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Oh, just took a walk in the park with my hus— friend!” Marinette immediately stood up from the bench and motioned for Adrien to follow. “We’ll be back at the pier in a flash!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         At the sound of the word, a small flash of lightning struck through the sky that was now filled with so many clouds that Adrien hadn’t before noticed. As if pulled out of thin air, Marinette held out a black umbrella. “Come on, we wouldn’t want to end up as drenched cats, now would we?” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         In that instant, their eyes met and Adrien felt a thrill shoot up at his spine at the crafty look in her eye, one that he had thought only sparked through the wondrous mind of his lady.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Follow me?” Marinette whispered, her eyes gleaming with excitement and confidence that he’d always know her to possess deep down.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Adrien gazed down at the hand held out to him; it wasn’t the gloved red hand he was used to, but without hesitation grabbed onto anyway. “Where to?” </span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>         “Wait! There they are!” Alya called out just as the ferry was to depart.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Dudes!” Nino waved. “Get over here!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Looking like a complete mess, Marinette and Adrien skidded to a stop right before the Staten Island Ferry boarding bridge, breathless with laughter at all they had endured to get there.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “I… can’t believe… you…” Adrien panted as he stood up, a soft gust of salty sea air blowing between them. He took in Marinette’s appearance, her hair having fallen out of its signature style, and was instead cascading down her shoulders, droplets of rain sparkling against her dark-as-night colored hair.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Haha… haha… you have… to admit it was…” Marinette giggled as she combed her fingers through her hair and tied them back into pigtails, “pretty fun though!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         In awe at her expression, Adrien found himself wondering about the conversation that had earlier been interrupted. “Hey… what was that you were going to say earlier?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Hm?” She noised as she shook the excess rain drops off the umbrella.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “At the park… something about getting clarity?” He spoke, truly curious.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Oh…” Her cheeks flushed red as she enthusiastically began motioning toward the boat “I’ll tell you some other time! Come on, let’s go! Boats are fun right? So much fun!” </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         In absolute adoration at her newfound carefree nature as he followed her onto the ferry, he smiled as the rain clouds began to clear and part way for evening light once more. “I’m having so much fun because I’m with you.” He spoke as he stood beside her at the forefront of the ship.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Adrien…” Marinette gasped, her cheeks reddened with the golden hour as her gaze shifted over to the sky. “You’re beautiful— I mean— it’s beautiful!” She chirped, motioning out toward the horizon. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Adrien shifted his gaze and his eyes widened at the sight of a breathtaking rainbow glimmering just overhead. A small smile tugged at the corners of his mouth as he bit back a laugh, turning his attention back to the amazing blue-eyed girl beside him. “Definitely beautiful…”</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>         The French-American Friendship week celebration went off without a hitch. The entire class reveling in the festivities shared with the American students. Well, that was until...</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Oh, Adrien you dropped somethi—”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Adrien turned to see Marinette holding a little black and red remote. His face blanched in panic and he immediately snatched it away</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Adrien… why do you have that?” With quivering lips, Marinette spoke, almost breathless.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>          “It’s a—” Adrien clamped his mouth shut as he took in her expression, replaying her question in his mind. She’d asked why he had it, not what it was. “Marinette…” Adam’s apple bobbing, he swallowed his fears. “Do you know what this is for?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Her fingers twitched as she opened up her purse and reached in. “Adrien…?” With some hesitation, she revealed a small plush cat, it was black with a little golden bell, just like the one that Ladybug had shown him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>         “Marinette, I—” As he lifted his head to meet her gaze, he saw her blue eyes swirl with all sorts of emotions— bewilderment, disbelief, anger, and… hope?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Marinette closed the distance between them; gently, she wrapped her delicate fingers around his wrist and pulled him closer before placing the kitten plush in his hand. Her cheeks were flushed, eyes watery, and lips puckered pink as she gazed up at him with seemingly familiar bluebell eyes. “Adrien… tell me the truth… are you…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         Adrien felt his voice get caught in his throat, his hands shaking to the point he thought the remote could slip out of his fingers. Closing his eyes, his grip tightened on the device and he inhaled deeply, finding the courage to just press the button and accept any of the consequences for it.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         At the feeling of the plush cat pulsating between them like a purring kitten, he opened his eyes and gasped when he saw Marinette smirking at him, eyes and smile brighter than he’d ever seen before.</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>         “Mon Chaton?”</span>
  </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>         Adrien stirred as the rays of sunlight shone against his face. Eyes flickering open, he lifted his head up to take in his surroundings. Gazing out the window of the plane, he took in the sights, the sun peeking through the clouds. It was beautiful… but somehow couldn’t compare to the sunset he’d seen standing by Marinette’s side just a few days prior.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         A dreamy sigh escaped Adrien’s lips as he closed his eyes once more, scratching at the area behind Plagg’s ears as the kwami sat on his shoulder. “What a nice dream…” He muttered to himself, thoughts all on Marinette. Despite the improbability of it all, Adrien couldn’t help but wish the dream had lasted just a little bit longer. His eyes wandered down to his phone and to the screenshot he had taken of the class’ gift to him, a part of him sure it was Marinette’s idea for everyone to greet him while on live television. Pinching his fingers to the screen, he zoomed in on Marinette, her sweet expression eliciting a small smile from him. It wouldn’t be long until he saw her at school again, but even so, a part of him felt excited, unable to wait for their next upcoming adventure.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>         After all, Adrien knew he had always seen Marinette as more than just a friend.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I found writing pure Adrinette fluff to be extremely difficult for some reason? </p><p>Hit me up on the <a href="https://discord.gg/mlfanworks">Miraculous Fanworks Discord Server</a> where you can discuss Miraculous Ladybug, get feedback on fics, share fanart, and make friends!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>